


The one where it's hot and the pool is cool and Bucky asks you out

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Series: Words Have The Power To Change Us [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, One Word Prompts, Sad times, but it's not sad cause you kiss bucky, everyone's bros, fem!reader - Freeform, omg so much fluff, the science bros aren't there, there are side relationships I guess, whoops spoiler haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: It's a chill day at the Avenger's compound.





	The one where it's hot and the pool is cool and Bucky asks you out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've finally finished something! And it's fluffy!
> 
> Prompt word: Tan

The sun was blazing in the sky and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. It had been the hottest summer to date and the people you called friends were out enjoying the sun in their downtime.

On the lounger next to you, Wanda was fruitlessly attempting to explain to Vision how tanning yourself could be considered relaxing while he effortlessly enlightened her on how harmful to unprotected human skin the sun’s ultraviolet rays are.

You sighed and closed the book you were enjoying around your thumb. “Vis, would it make you feel better if I said I made sure everyone here put sun cream on before they went outside? I can’t be having any burnt troops now, can I?”

“Thank you for imparting that knowledge, Y/n, although it doesn’t necessarily make me _feel_  any better than my current state, it has reduced the probability of you developing skin cancer by-”

“Save the figures for the lab, Vis. It’s too hot for a science lesson,” you uttered and cast your gaze out to where the two fossils and Sam were splashing each other in the pool.

As if he felt your gaze on him, Bucky looked over at you and grinned. Stopping his attack on Sam, he effortlessly swam over to the edge. “Hey, why don’t you pretty ladies join us in the pool and cool down?”

His gaze never left yours and you could see the mischief sparkling in his blues but it was Wanda that replied for you. “I do not want to, Barnes. Although,” she added with a sly grin and a sidelong glance at you, “I’m positive Y/n here is almost dying to ‘cool down.’”

You put your book down, carefully marking your page, and hoped Wanda caught your death glare. “Actually, I’m dying to not join you fools in the pool.”

“Well, if that’s the case then I’ll just have to take Miss Y/l/n to the water myself,” and before you could get a word in to object, he had lifted himself out of the pool and reached where you had your little set up of two sun loungers either side of an umbrella. You only had a second to be mesmerised by the way his muscles moved like fluid under his skin before he had scooped you up in a bridal carry.

“Bucky!” you all but screeched, catching everyone’s attention. “Put me down!”

You could feel his laughter before you heard it rumble out of his solid chest, the shoulder of his prosthetic glinting in the sun and not unpleasantly warm in the heat.

“As you wish, doll.”

“Don’t you fucking dare throw me in there!”

You didn’t hear his reply as he swung once and let go, making you airborne for a second before you plunged into the azure water of the pool that muffled the laughter of the others.

You decided two could play that game and kept yourself under until you could see him jump in after you. Now behind him, you pushed yourself up until you resurfaced, shouting, “Boo!” and dunking him by the shoulders.

Bucky quickly realised what was happening and swivelled his body to face yours and gave you a grin that would have been sinister if there wasn’t a stream of bubbles coming from his nose. He gripped your waist and proceeded to lift you out of the water, his touch sending a pleasant tingle across your exposed skin.

“No, no, no,” you giggled before he threw you away from him. The splash you made caught Steve off guard, and thus another splashing war commenced.

 

Throughout the excitement, no one noticed the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, one redhead and one dirty-blond, enter the outdoor area looking slightly bewildered and exhausted.

“Aw, looks like we’re missing out on all the fun, Nat. Hold my beer, I need to take a picture of this.”

“So, do you think those two idiots will get together soon?”

“I kinda hope so; we only have twenty-four hours until we lose the bet with Stark and Wilson.”

 

Later, when the sun was beginning to set and the temperature was slowly starting to drop, the eight of you were sat on the deck looking out over the compound, enjoying each other’s company and sipping iced beverages. You had ended up sitting next to Bucky, who had his hair tied back from his face and there were loose strands that he would occasionally push behind his ear whenever they worked themselves free. The movement would catch your eye, and you couldn’t help but admire the definition of his razor-sharp jaw and the pull of his lips as he grinned at something Steve said. You grinned as well, pretending you had been listening but when you glanced over at Natasha, she raised a delicate eyebrow as if to say, ‘what're you waiting for, dummy?’

The banter flowed freely but eventually, the drinks ran out and when you offered to get more, everyone raised their hand for a refill. Making your way to the communal kitchen, you had to smile to yourself, impressed at how far Bucky had progressed when it came to interacting with people. When he had first arrived, he barely spoke to Steve, let alone anyone else. It was obvious when he had good days and bad days, the latter slowly but surely being outweighed by the former but the days when he wouldn’t leave the confines of his room were the days you worried the most. Your heart would ache for the man who unknowingly held it in the palm of his hands and it was those days you would creep into the darkness with a soft blanket and offer silent company where he wouldn’t be obligated to speak.

You hadn’t realised that Bucky had followed you in to the kitchen so when you turned around from retrieving some drinks from the fridge, and he was there leaning against the counter, looking at you with an undeniably attractive smirk on his face, you couldn’t help but gasp and take a step back in shock as you hadn’t heard him enter.

“You really need to make more noise when you enter a room, Buck.” you grinned as you placed the drinks on a tray.

“Sorry doll, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to stare at that cute ass of yours.”

“Shut up, you perv,” you laughed good-naturedly before turning back to the fridge to get more drinks out. However, before you could you were stopped by a calloused hand on your shoulder.

“Wait, Y/n, I, er, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Ok, shoot,” you replied, turning to face him and give him your full attention.

“Y/n, you’re an amazing friend, maybe even my best friend,” you couldn’t look him in the eye as he talked about friends, thinking that maybe he was demoting you to the friend zone. You couldn’t bear for him to see the pain on your face. “But I really want us to be- to be _more_  than that, so if I asked you on a- on a date, what- uh, what would you say?” Watching him twist his hands together, you realised he was nervous.

And then his question registered.

“Well, I’d say yes, of course. I would be honoured to allow you to take me on a date,” you grinned.

Looking up into his eyes, they had never held so much hope and his growing smile lit up his features.

“Uh, great! So, what do you say to dinner tomorrow?”

“I say I’ll be ready for six.”

He tentatively took a step forward and gently cupped your face with his hands.

“May I?” It took your breath away how close he was, and such a powerful man holding you so tenderly made your heart swell to bursting point.

“Please,” you whispered as he carefully lowered his face closer to yours, giving you an out.

First, all he did was brush his lips against yours, testing the waters, but then he gained confidence when you didn't back away and-

It was like fireworks going off on the Fourth of July, but when they had finished and only the lingering smoke remained, it was the comforting smell of a burning log fire in the winter, the heat of your warmest jumper, and pure Bucky. You had often imagined what kissing him would be like, but the imagination of late night fantasies was nothing compared to the real thing, and the knowledge that you’d get to kiss those lips again made you smile into him like an idiot, drinks completely forgotten.

 

“Hey, Wilson! Looks like you owe each of us,” the archer pointed first at himself then to the redhead who he had just sat down next to, “fifty bucks.”

“What?” Sam struggled to grasp the other man’s train of thought when Steve helped him out.

“You and Stark made a bet with those two to see when Buck and Y/n would finally admit that they have feelings-”

“Would get together.”

“Pardon?” Steve’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the term.

“We bet on when they would get together,” explained the man who had brought the subject up in the first place. “Sam and Tony thought it would be longer than me and Tasha here, and I have just been to the kitchen to see what was taking them so long only to find them eating each other’s faces off.”

Sam was slowly reaching for his wallet but stopped short at Clint’s description of the two, making a face that said, ‘dude, seriously?’

“Cough up, bird brain,” chimed Natasha, who had kicked her feet up onto the table.

Sam sighed and looked in his wallet and closed it again before putting it back in his pocket. “I don’t carry that kind of cash on me, man, can it wait until tomorrow?”

Clint put a finger to his lips in mock contemplation, “Hmm, sure, as long as you admit defeat.”

Everyone laughed at Sam’s expense, and with the knowledge that the weird tension between their friends was finally being addressed.

When you eventually walked back outside with the tray of drinks, being followed closely by Bucky, you were greeted by the smiling faces of friends whom you considered family, and they were all too happy not to discuss the way Bucky sat closer to you than normal, but you did catch Steve throw a wink in his friend’s direction and Natasha’s smirk was slightly concerning but you’d later ask her about anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. Who wants to bet their date was super cute?


End file.
